Can you feel my love?
by Kinaru Kakariz
Summary: sakura adalah gadis yang menyukai sasuke sejak pertama ia ketemu, akan tetapi sasuke bersikap biasa saja sama sakura, akan tetapi sahabat sakura yaitu naruto menyukai sakura, bagaimanakah akhirnya? Review dan baca ceritannya ya !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : sakura adalah gadis yang menyukai sasuke sejak pertama ia ketemu, akan tetapi sasuke bersikap biasa saja sama sakura, akan tetapi sahabat sakura yaitu naruto menyukai sakura, bagaimanakah akhirnya?**

**Pair : Sasusaku, Naruhina**

**Genre : Romance / Drama**

**Rated : K+**

**dont like dont read. thanks**

**Can you feel my love?**

Pada jam sekolah terdapat dua siswa berambut merah muda dan yang satunya berambut kuning duduk berdua memulai pembicaraan. Mereka bersahabat dekat sejak kecil.

''sakura'', panggil naruto memulai pembicaraan

''nani?'', jawab sakura

''bagaimana sih tipe cowok kesukaanmu?'', Tanya naruto, naruto bertanya begitu karena sejak ia SD ia mulai menyukai sakura

''e-eh, kenapa nanyaknya gitu naruto?'', balas sakura dengan gayanya

''memangnya tidak boleh? Kita kan sahabat'', kata naruto dengan sedikit nada mengejek

''huh dasar naruto, memang siapa bilang kita bersahabat?'', balas sakura mengejek

''hmm ya sudahlah sakura, aku tidak mau bertengkar sama kamu'', jawab naruto santai

''memangnya siapa yang mengajakmu bertengkar?'', Tanya sakura dengan nada marah

Disela-sela pembicaraan tiba-tiba seorang murid lainya bernama tenten memanggil sakura

''sakuuuurrraaaaa'', panggil tenten dengan keras

''e-eh siapa yang manggil aku?... oh hei tenten'', balas sakura

''kamu dipanggil guru kurenai di perpustakaan", kata tenten

''baik'', balas sakura

Sakura meninggalkan naruto dan mulai melangkah ke perpustakaan. Setelah sampai di perpustakaan guru kurenai menyuruh sakura untuk membawa beberapa guru untuk dibawa ke ruang guru. Setelah itu sakura yang membawa buku pergi menuju ke ruang guru, tapi ketika ditengah perjalanan sakura terkena bola sepak bola, dan akhirnya ia terjatuh.

''aw'', kata sakura lirih

''hei lihat anak itu, gitu aja udah kesakitan ya'' kata seorang anak yang bermain sepak bola

Lalu datang seorang murid laki-laki yang berambut hitam yang terkenal cuek dan tidak mudah tersenyum, tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangannya untuk menolong sakura.

Sasuke mengulurkan tanganya dengan tidak berkata apapun dan dengan pandangan yang biasa (tidak tersenyum sama sekali)

''e-eh'', sakura terkejut ''tidak usah, nggak pa pa'', lanjut sakura

''aku tidak ingin membiarkan seorang gadis yang dicelakai orang berdiri sendiri'' jawab sasuke dengan tanpa ekspresi

Sakura pun menerima pertolongan sasuke

''arigato gozaimazt'', sakura berterima kasih

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan langsung pergi. Seketika itu pula sakura mulai menyukai pemuda itu. Dia lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke kantor guru. Setelah kejadian tersebut sakura selalu memikirkan sasuke dan dia juga suka melamun. Ditengah-tengan lamunannya ia dikejutkan oleh naruto sahabatnya.

''oi, sakura'', kejut naruto dari belakang

''e-eh iya'', jawab sakura dengan masih tersenyum karena lamunannya

''o-om kau tidak biasanya seperti ini, biasanya kau ketika aku kagetin kau langsung marah-marah, tapi kenapa sekarang enggak?'', kata naruto curiga

''hmmm, iya soalnya aku lagi bahagia banget'', kata sakura dengan nada bahagia dan tersenyum lebar

''bahagia kenapa cerita dong sakura !", jawab naruto dengan tambah curiga

''haik, tadi pas aku disuruh guru kurenai membawa buku ke ruang guru,, aku bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki yang keren dan cakep banget, meskipun dia gk bisa senyum sih, tp aku seneng banget tadi dia nolong aku pas aku jatuh gitu, so sweet kan?", Tanya sakura dengan bercerita panjang lebar

''oh begitu'', jawab naruto agak cemburu

''hei naruto kenapa kau jawab singkat banget? Padhahal kan aku sudah cerita panjang lebar begitu" jawab sakura sedikit marah

''memangnya harus jawab apalagi?", jawab naruto dengan nada santai

''ya sudahlah gak pa pa, aku lagi senang jadi aku nggak mau marah-marah, ya sudah naruto aku ke kelas dulu, jane !'', jawab sakura meninggalkan naruto

''kenapa sakura harus suka sama orang lain?'', desah naruto

Pada sore hari sakura sengaja membuat kue sendiri untuk diberikan kepada sasuke. Ibu sakura trheran melihat kelakuan anaknya.

''sakura'', panggil ibunya lirih

''e-eh kaa-san, nani?'', jawab sakura tersenyum

''untuk siapa kau buatkan kue ini?'', Tanya ibu sakura dengan tersenyum dan sedikit penasaran

''e-ehmm untuk seseorang yang menolongku tadi pas aku jatuh bu'', jawab sakura dengan tetap tersenyum seperti tadi

''oh sodeizka'', jawab ibu sambil mulai meninggalkan sakura.

''sepertinya bahanya ini kebanyakan deh, aku buatkan untuk naruto juga ah, sekali-kali buatin sahabat kue sendiri'', kata sakura

Setelah kuenya yang diberikan untuk naruto matang, ia memutuskan ke rumah naruto sendiri untuk memberikan kue buatanya

''naruto-chan?'' panggil sakura sedikit keras

Lalu seorang laki-laki berambut kuning yang mirip naruto pun datang dan membukakan gerbang

''konichiwa paman'', sapa sakura

''oh konichiwa sakura'', balas minato

''paman minato apa naruto ada di rumah?''

''ada, masuk lah sakura''

''arigato paman''

~in naruto home~

''Konichiwa bibi kushina'', sapa sakura lagi

''konichiwa, cari naruto ya?''

''haik''

''naruto …. Ada sakura, gitu deh'', teriak kushina dengan kata akhir khasnya

~setelah naruto turun dari kamarnya~

''oy sakura'', panggil naruto

''hai naruto, aku ada kue untukmu'', sakura dengan tersenyum

''begitukah, arigato sakura''

''sama – sama naruto''

''baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, aku takut dicariin kaa-san''

''iya, sekali lagi makasih ya kuenya''

''iya, pamitin aku sama paman minato dan bibi kushina ya?''

''iya''

~sakura pulang kerumah~

Keesokan harinya sakura berangkat sekolah dengan membawa kue untuk sasuke dengan riangnya. Dia senang karena sasuke akan memakan kue buatannya.

Setelah bel istirahat sakura sudah berdiri di depan kelas sasuke.

''ohayo sasuke-kun'', sapa sakura dengan senyuman

''hn ohayo, ada apa?''

''a-aku punya kue untukmu, buatan sendiri'', jawab sakura gugup

''tidak usah, aku membantumu bukan karena meminta imbalan''

''tapi aku sudah membuatkan nya untukmu'', jawab sakura malah tambah gugup karena ia takut kalau sasuke tidak menerima kue darinya

**Apakah sasuke akan menerima kue dari sakura?**

**To Be Continued…**

**Tapi makasih ya udah baca yang chapter 1 ini, nantikan chapter selanjutnya ya.**

**Arigatou gozaimatsu. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : sakura adalah gadis yang menyukai sasuke sejak pertama ia ketemu, akan tetapi sasuke bersikap biasa saja sama sakura, akan tetapi sahabat sakura yaitu naruto menyukai sakura, bagaimanakah akhirnya?**

**Pair : Sasusaku, Naruhina**

**Genre : Romance / Drama**

**Rated : K+**

**dont like dont read. thanks**

**Can you feel my love? ~ chapter 2 ~**

''kalau begitu aku terima kuenya lain kali jangan memberiku imbalan'', jawab sasuke

''haik ^_^'', jawab sakura dengan gembirannya

Dengan tidak disengaja narurto melihat kejadian tersebut. Hati naruto terasa panas, karena melihat skura dengan sasuke. Tapi naruto tetap menyimpan kecemburuannya agar tidak ketahuan sakura kalau ia suka padannya. Naruto takut persahabatannya akan hancur gara-gara ia menyukai sakura.

Setelah itu keesokan harinnya ada murid baru datang dari desa suna. Dia adalah seorang gadis yang baik hati dan tidak suka menyakiti orang lain, dia selalu tersenyum dan ramah. Dia juga teman sasuke sejak kecil. Namanya adalah hinata.

''oy perkenalkan ini sepupuku hinata'', kata neji memamerkan

''wah cantik banget'', sahut kiba

''a-arigatou'', jawab hinata dengan nada yang kecil

''hai perkenalkan aku Uzumaki naruto'', naruto mengulurkan tangannya

''e-eh haik, namaku hyuuga hinata''

''wah klanmu sama dengan neji''

''yaiyalah naruto kau ini bagaimana, dia kan sepupuku'', jawab neji sinis

Setelah perkenalan tersebut semua bubar dan kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Setelah pulang hinata ditinggal pulang oleh neji, karena neji lupa kalau hinata sudah satu sekolah sama hinata.

''neji kenapa kau tinggalkan aku? Aku tidak tahu harus sama siapa pulangnya'', guman hinata dalam hati

''oy hinata'', panggil naruto

''naruto'', jawab hinata dengan nada khasnya

''kenapa kau masih disini?''

''neji meninggalkanku, dia pulang duluan''

''oh begitu, kalau begitu ayo aku antar kamu pulang'', ajak naruto dengan tersenyum

''naruto'', jawab hinata dengan nada khasnya

''sudah nggak pa pa, ayo hinata''

''haik, arigatou naruto''

3 tahun pun berlalu di SMA Akademi Konoha. Setelah mereka menaiki kelas tiga SMA hinata perlahan mulai menyukai naruto, dan sakura masih saja menyukai sasuke. Sasuke pun juga merasa dirinya suka pada skura, karena sakura selalu perhatian sama sasuke dan selalu ada untuk dirinya. Akan tetapi sasuke tidak mau ada yang tau tentang hal ini. Rasa sayang naruto kepada sakura pun perlahan juga mulai seperti waktu mereka bersahabat dulu, naruto mulai tidak mencintai sakura, karena mereka juga jarang ketemu, tp persahabatan mereka masih seperti dulu.

''nggak kerasa ya kita udah kelas 3 SMA bentar lagi kita lulus dan nggak pakek seragam lagi'', kata ino

''iya-ya'', sahut shino

''benar juga bentar lagi aku bisa ketemu dan satu kuliah lagi nggak ya sama sasuke?'', guman sakura

Sakura pun meninggalkan teman-temannya, ketika ditengah-tengah langkah sakura, tiba-tiba sakura oleh hinata dan sasuke yang asyik mengobrol dan tertawa. Sakura terheran kenapa sasuke bisa tertawa seperti itu padhahal kan sasuke itu orang nggak banyak omong dan pendiam.

''apa mungkin hinata itu kekasihnya sasuke'', guman sakura dalam hati

Sakura pun sedih dan lari pojok taman sekolah. Itu adalah tempat kesukaan sakura saat ia sedang sedih ataupun bahagia.

''hu huh u, kenapa sasuke-kun mempunyai kekasih?'', tangis sakura

''eh tapi aku tidak boleh merebut sasuke-kun, hinata kan orang yang baik, aku tidak boleh menyakiti hatinya yang lembut itu'', guman sakura

''oy, sakura'', panggil naruto

''naruto''

''hoy kenapa kamu nangis?'', Tanya naruto keheranan

''nggak pa pa kok'', ucap sakura menyembunyikan tangisannya

''alah jangan bohong sakura'', ledek naruto santai

''oy naruto aku tidak menaaangisss'', sakura memukul kepala naruto

''aduh, iya-iya kamu menangis'', ledek naruto lagi

''naruto…!'', jawab sakura dengan wajah marah dan menyeramkan

''baik-baik''

Jam pulang sekolah pun berbunyi, semua siswa berhamburan ke luar kelas karena nggak sabar cepet-cepet pulang. Ketika itu sakura tidak sengaja menabrak sasuke

''aw''

''kau tidak apa-apa'', Tanya sasuke

''tidak''

''sini aku bantu''

''arigatou''

~sasuke pulang~

''sasuke-kun'', guman sakura sambil meneteskan air mata

Hinata melihat ekspresi sakura yang menagis terhadap sasuke

Keesokan harinya pun hinata menghampiri sakura yang duduk dipojok taman seperti biasanya

''sakura''

''oh hinata'', jawab sakura dengan menghapus air mata

''bolehkah aku berbicara denganmu?'', Tanya hinata dengan suara kecilnya

''iya tentu''

''sakura, apa kau menyukai sasuke-chan?'', Tanya hinata

''e-eh, ti-tidak'', jawab sakura gugup

''tidak apa-apa sakura, aku akan membantumu'', kata hinata tersenyum

''ha, tapi bukannya kalian…''

''e-eh, apa kamu kira aku dan sasuke-chan berpacaran?''

''i-iya''

''tidak sakura aku dan sasuke-chan, kita Cuma teman dari kecil''

''oh begitu ya?''

''iya''

''bolehkah aku membantumu?''

''e-ehm, i-iya bo-boleh'', jawab sakura malu-malu

Saat bel pulang naruto pun mengajak hinata pulang. Hinata di bonceng sama naruto. Wajah hinata sangat kelihatan bahagia dan pipinya merah merona. Sakura pun juga melihat ekspresi hinata. Seperti yang dilakukan hinata sakura pun memutuskan untuk menemui hinata.

''hinata !''

''sakura''

''bolehkah aku bicara sama kamu?''

''iya boleh sakura''

''ayo kita pergi ketaman''

''iya ayo''

~ sampai di taman ~

''hianata apa kamu suka naruto?''

''e-eh''

''gak pa pa hinata, ayo jujurlah, aku kan juga udah jujur sama kamu tentang perasaanku ke sasuke, dan kita kan juga teman baik, jadi sekarang gentian kamu yang jujur ke aku'', rayu sakura

''sebenarnya iya, sejak naruto pertama kali mengajakku pulang aku sudah merasa kagum sama naruto dan lama kelamaan aku jadi suka sama naruto'', jawab hinata malu-malu

''oh begitu ya, kamu tau nggak aku dan naruto juga teman dari kecil, sama kayak kamu dengan sasuke-kun, jadi aku memutuskan untuk membantu kamu'', kata sakura tersenyum

''haa? Emm bagaimana ya sakura, tapi aku terlalu malu''

''gak pa pa, lama-kelamaaan kamu juga gk akan malu, hehehe'', jawab sakura tertawa

''arigatou sakura'', hinata memeluk sakura

''e-eh iya sama sama'', sakura membalas pelukan hinata

Rencana pun di mulai mereka berdua saling menjodohkan sahabat-sahabat mereka. Sakura menjodohkan naruto dengan hinata, hinata pun sama menjodohkan saasuke dengan sakura.

Setelah mereka jodoh-jodoh an. Hari perpisahan pun datang. Pada hari perpisahan sekolah, semua murid mencoret-coret bajunnya. Dan anak-anak masing-masing menuliskan namanya di baju temannya yang lain. Naruto pun meminta sakura menuliskan namanya di baju naruto. Akan tetapi sakura mengajak naruto ke tempat lain.

''sakura maukah kau menulis di seragamku tulisan ''sahabatku sakura''?'', pinta naruto

''tentu naruto'', jawab sakura tersenyum dan mulai menulis apa yang dikatakan naruto

''sudah, naruto ayo !'', ajak sakura

''kemana?''

''udahlah ikut aja !''

Sementara sakura mengajak naruto ke tempat lain. Hinata pun juga mulai mengajak sasuke ke tempat yang lain juga.

''sasuke-chan''

''nani?''

''ayo ikut denganku''

''kemana hinata?''

''ayo sasuke nanti kamu juga tau'', ajak hinata dengan nada lembutnya

Setelah sakura dan hinata sampai.

''nah naruto, kamu disini sebentar ya ! jangan kemana-mana naruto, atau kalau tidak aku akan memukul kepalamu itu !'', ancam sakura

''iya-iya'', jawab naruto santai dan sedikit meledek

''hi hi hi'' tawa sakura kecil

~hinata sampai~

''sasuke kamu disini dulu ya?''

''u-um nante?''

''nggak pa pa aku mau ke…belakang dulu, iya ke belakang'', jawab hinata berusaha menyembunyikan

''o-oh iya'', jawab sasuke curiga

Hinata dan sakura bertemu

''sakura aku masih gugup sekali dan malu''

''aku juga gugup sekali hinata''

''bagaimana ini?''

''sudahlah ayo kita lakukan daripada kita menyesal nanti'', semangat sakura

''haik'', hinata meyakinkan diri

Hinata pun menuju tempak naruto dan sakura menuju tempat sasuke

''naruto'', panggil hinata dengan suara kecilnya

''hi-hinata, sedang apa kamu disini?''

''aku ingin bicara kepadamu naruto'', hinata agak grogi dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin banyak

''h-hum nani?''

''apa kamu bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaanku saat bersamamu?''

''e-eh, maksudmu?''

…

~ sakura sasuke ~

''sasuke-kun''

''sa-sakura'', sasuke kaget

''ada yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadamu''

''na-nani''

…

~ bersamaan sakura dan hinata berkata ~

''na-naruto aku suka sama kamu'', hinata berkata dengan agak malu

''sasuke-kun aku suka sama kamu'', sakura berkata dengan yakin

Mata sasuke terbelalak ketika sakura mengatakan itu, ia tidak menyangka kalau sakura juga menyukainya. Sasuke memeluk sakura. Dan berkata

''aku juga suka sama kamu sakura, maukah kamu jadi pacarku?''

''h-ha? I-iya a-aku m-mau sasuke''

Sama dengan yang dilakukan sasuke dan sakura. Naruto pun juga terkejut dan tidak menyangka ada seorang gadis yang menyukainya

''begini naruto, sejak kamu mengajakkku pulang bersama aku sudah merasa kagum, karena selain sasuke dan kamu tidak ada lagi yang berfikir untuk mengajakku pulang, tapi saat aku pulang besamamu hatiku terasa bergetar dan seneng banget, berbeda saat aku pulang bersama sasuke'', cerita hinata yang masih malu untuk melihat mata naruto

''hinata'', panggil naruto

Hinata pun melihat naruto dan seketika itu pula naruto memeluk hinata dan berkata

''terimakasih sudah menyukaiku hinata''

''e-em i-iya naruto'', jawab hinata patah-patah karena deg-degan dipeluk naruto

''maukah kamu jadi pacarku yang pertama?''

''h-hm dengan senang hati naruto'', jawab hinata gembira

Setelah kejadian tersebut naruhina dan sasusaku berpacaran dan mereka saling setia satu sama lain. Dan naruto lama-kelamaan pun juga menyukai dan sayang sama hinata. Sedangkan sasuke rasa sayangnya kepada sakura pun makin bertambah. Hinata dan sakura bahagia kerena orang yang mereka sayangi juga menyayangi mereka. Mereka semua akhirnya menjadi pasangan yang langgeng dan forever karena mereka saling mengerti dan saling menyayangi satu sama lain.

**~ Tamat ~**

**Makasih ya udah mengikuti kedua chapterku ini. Ini adalah fiksiku yang pertama jadi kalau ada kesalahan, gaje, ketinggalan jaman ya mohon maaflah. Sekali lagi arigatou ^_^**


End file.
